A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in device manufacturing processes, such as in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g., comprising part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
In order to monitor a device manufacturing process such as a lithographic process, parameters of the patterned substrate (and therefore of any aspect of the device manufacturing process that affects the patterned substrate) are measured. Parameters may include, for example, the overlay error between successive layers formed in or on the patterned substrate and critical dimension (typically linewidth) of developed photosensitive resist and/or etched product features. Parameters may include feature heights and/or feature pitches. These measurements may be performed on a product substrate and/or on a dedicated metrology target. There are various techniques for making measurements of the microscopic structures formed in lithographic processes, including the use of scanning electron microscopes and various specialized tools. A fast and non-invasive form of specialized inspection tool is a scatterometer in which a beam of radiation is directed onto a target on the surface of the substrate and properties of the scattered or reflected beam are measured. By comparing the properties of the beam before and after it has been reflected or scattered by the substrate, the properties of the substrate can be determined. This can be done, for example, by comparing the reflected beam with data stored in a library of known measurements associated with known substrate properties or data calculated in real time from a model of the scattering structure. Two main types of scatterometer are known. Spectroscopic scatterometers direct a broadband radiation beam onto the substrate and measure the spectrum (intensity as a function of wavelength) of the radiation scattered into a particular narrow angular range. Angularly resolved scatterometers use a monochromatic radiation beam and measure the intensity of the scattered radiation as a function of angle.
Multiple patterning is a class of techniques used to increase feature density. In double patterning, for example, a lithographic process is enhanced to halve a minimum spacing between separate features. In quadruple patterning, a lithographic process is enhanced to reduce the minimum spacing by a factor of four.
Spacer patterning, which may also be referred to as Spacer Process Technology (SPT), is a multiple patterning technique in which layers are formed on sidewalls of pre-patterned features. The pre-patterned features are subsequently removed to leave two residual sidewall features for each pre-patterned feature. Where the widths of the pre-patterned features are exactly equal to the separations between the pre-patterned features, features formed using the residual sidewall features will be spaced apart from each with a single, common separation distance. Errors in the spacer patterned process can, however, cause the separation between adjacent features to vary. In the case of double patterning, the variation may comprise a separation distance that alternates. An alternating separation distance may be referred to as pitch walking. Pitch walking may occur for example when an error in the lithographic process causes the width of the pre-patterned features to be different to the separation between the pre-patterned features. Pitch walking may also arise in other forms of multiple patterning, for example in non-spacer techniques such as Litho-Etch-Litho-Etch (LELE).
Accurate measurement of properties of device manufacturing processes, including measurement of pitch walking resulting from a multiple patterning process, can be difficult, time consuming, or both.